


A Run In With Bokoblins

by Damien_Kova



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Princess Zelda gets captured and raped by a pair of bokoblins.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Run In With Bokoblins

Trying to get away from her appointed knight, Link, was nothing new for Zelda. Ever since she had met him, he’s been a constant reminder of just how powerless to defeat Ganon she really is. So, it only made sense for her to try and get away from him from time to time. Unfortunately, getting away from him this time meant finding herself in front of a bokoblin den with two bokoblins chasing after her. As soon as she had been seen by them, Princess Zelda regretted getting away from Link and not giving him any hint of where she was going to be.

The young knight had saved her life in the past while she tried to sneak away from him, but this time, Princess Zelda was far enough away from the castle that she didn’t think he’d be able to get here in time to save her. It didn’t help that, as she hopped over a log, the red bokoblin that was chasing her grabbed on to her ankle and yanked her back hard enough to slam her stomach directly onto the log. A sharp and pain-filled breath escaped Zelda as she recoiled from the sudden impact with the log.

Before the princess could begin collecting her strength to try and get herself off of the log, she felt the bokoblin that was holding onto her ankle start to try and tear her pants right off of her body. The loud sound of the fabric being shredded and pulled from her skin filled Zelda’s ears just in time for her to turn her head and see the red bokoblin pulling on her clothing and leaving her in the black pair of panties she had put on this morning. However, before she was able to open her mouth and scream for help, Zelda’s mouth was quickly covered by the green bokoblin’s hands. She was so focused on trying to get her energy back that she failed to realize just where the one that was now silencing her went.

Of course, just as the thought crossed her mind of just how much trouble she was in, Zelda felt something hard pressing against her pussy through her underwear. Her eyes immediately widened in fear of just what was about to happen when the hand that was holding onto her ankle suddenly gripped her much tighter. And a moment later, a loud scream of fear, pain, and disgust ripped itself from Zelda’s throat. Only to be muffled by the bokoblin that was still holding her mouth closed.

The red bokoblin didn’t hesitate to force each and every inch of his dick into this hylian’s pussy while he had the chance. It didn’t matter that she might be some princess, or that some knight might try and find him and kill him while he was having his fun. With the way his ribbed cock plunged into Zelda’s tight hole, the pleasure that rushed into him just from the initial thrust was enough to make him not care about anything other than ruining this young girl’s body and leaving it perfect for his own use.

Zelda felt like her body was going to be torn right in two as she shut her eyes tight. She could feel each and every ridge of the bokoblin’s member moving in and out of her pussy at a rather moderate pace. The pace at which the monster’s cock pulled in and out of her cunt wasn’t what had her worried. It was the fact that she could feel her body lifting off of the log with each and every thrust that he made. Every time his shaft filled her pussy, plunging deep enough to slam against her cervix, Zelda felt her stomach bulge just a little bit. Just enough to push her a few inches above the log before he pulled his hips back and allowed her to press against it once again.

She didn’t know just how long this would last, or if Link would ever make it in time to get to her. But Zelda knew that it wasn’t going to end any time soon as the bokoblins started to chuckle and laugh with each other, almost cheering together. As the green bokoblin that was covering her mouth walked away from her, the pain-filled screams that erupted from her throat finally filled her ears. And those screams only grew louder and louder by the second as the red bokoblin that was ruining her pussy continued to slam himself deep into her cunt.

The force of every thrust the monster made slammed his cock against her cervix, almost making Zelda feel like it would push through and tear straight into her womb if he added just a little bit extra strength. But she didn’t get a moment to think about that as the hand that was on her ankle moved up her leg and to her plump rear end. Where the bokoblin grabbed onto her shapely ass cheeks and smacked them hard enough to turn them red with just one impact.

Zelda’s voice cracked and broke as she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. However, just as the bokoblin smacked her ass against, part of her felt some tinge of disgusting and twisted pleasure mixing in with the pain. She didn’t know if it was the fact that he was smacking her ass, or the fact that she could feel each and every ridge of his cock dragging against her inner walls with each thrust. Or even if it was the fact that he was just being rough with her as he kept her bent over the log.

Unfortunately, the princess didn’t get more than a moment to realize the pleasure was starting to grow before her fear came true. With one swift, rough, and powerful thrust, the red bokoblin that was raping her plunged his cock straight through her cervix and into her womb. Another loud and broken scream ripped from Zelda’s throat as she felt rope after thick and chunky rope of the red bokoblin’s cum directly fill her womb as he roared out in joy.

Luckily for the young princess, not even a minute after the bokoblin came inside of her, he let go of her plump rear end and started to slowly draw his hips back. Of course, Zelda could feel each and every ridge of the bokoblins cock dragging against her inner walls as inch after inch of his member withdrew from inside of her. And the moment that it finally popped out of her? The young princess couldn’t help but smile in some sense of relief that the pain she was going through was over. Especially since she could feel it’s thick spunk starting to pour out of her pussy and onto the log that she was bent over.

However, just because one of the bokoblins that was chasing her was done with her, it didn’t mean that the other one was. Before Zelda was able to get herself moving away from the bokoblins, or even off of the log she was just raped on, she found herself quickly being grabbed by the bokoblin that was covering her mouth. This time, however, he didn’t bother grabbing onto her mouth to keep her quiet. The green bokoblin that was silencing her earlier now had a firm hold on the top of her head as well as one of her hips. And it kept Zelda in place just long enough for her to realize that the rape wasn’t over when its shaft pressed against her tight and unused asshole.

When the green bokoblin’s massive cock force itself into Zelda’s tight rear end, she knew right away that it was somehow even bigger than the one that was just violating her pussy. But that knowledge didn’t stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs in pain when the ribbed and rigid member forced its way deep into her perfect and shapely ass. Inch after inch filled her tight and unused hole, making the princess’s voice break as a mixture of pain and mild pleasure washed over her entire body.

Of course, when the bokobling adjusted his body to get in a better position, Princess Zelda was surprised to feel her body push forward and almost fall off of the log that she was being raped on. Instead, she only got far enough for the bokoblin to plant his feet on the log and force even more of his cock into her rear. It certainly didn’t help that the young princess could feel each and every inch of the throbbing member bury itself deeper and deeper into her plump rear end while the bokoblin leaned over her body and ripped her blue top to expose her modest breasts.

Another sharp scream would have left her lips if it was not for the fact that the bokoblin used the hand that was on the top of Zelda’s head to tug on the corner of her mouth, keeping her from making much coherent noise, if any at all. Though, that didn’t stop the monster from thrusting into the young princess as hard and as fast as he was able to, roaring and cheering as he slammed every inch of his length into the human’s ass.

With her body hanging halfway off of the log, her legs draped over the opposite side, and a bokoblin’s massive and ribbed member plunging its way into her ass time and time again, the last thing Zelda expected to feel in this moment was some form of pleasure. Fear, disgust, shame, and pain all made sense. And they all filled her mind and body in equal measure. But the outlying thing that she realized she was feeling was a twisted sense of arousal and pleasure from being raped.

The young princess didn’t know if it was due to the fact that she was being used like a toy by two monsters. Or if it was because of having her anal virginity stolen from her like she was. Or even if she was just some kind of twisted and perverted woman that wanted to be fucked by monsters. Princess Zelda didn’t know just what was causing the arousal she was feeling to build up inside of her like it was. At least, not until the bokoblin let go of her head and allowed her head to drop right down in the small puddle of cum that had accumulated from the other bokoblin.

While she was face first in a puddle of cum, it was easy to feel that the force of the bokoblin’s thrusts was getting rougher and rougher by the moment. However, having her face in a puddle of cum didn’t stop the princess from screaming in pain-filled pleasure as the bokoblin that was currently using her ass thrust his hips deep and far enough to be able to force his throbbing shaft into her stomach. Enough for her to be able to feel her belly button shifting just a little bit. Of course, the monster thrusting that deep and hard into her like that could only mean one thing. And Zelda wasn’t as disgusted as she knew she should be when it finally happened.

Princess Zelda continued to scream as the green bokoblin that was currently pounding into her came inside of her. With her mouth open and buried in a puddle of cum like it was, it didn’t surprise her to feel some of the first bokoblin’s cum starting to leak into her mouth and covering her tongue. Especially when the other one was leaning over her and pushing her even deeper into it. Though, it was only for just a moment before it grabbed onto the top of her head and yanked her back out of it.

When she was swiftly pulled out of the cum, the young princess gasped as she looked around her, wondering what was about to happen next. Deep and heavy breaths spilled from her lips, causing a buddle of cum to form in her mouth as the green bokoblin pulled her back onto the log just enough for her to be able to lay on it without risking her falling off. A moment later, Zelda found her body void of any bokoblin cock, left to just sit there and rest for a moment while the two bokoblins mumbled to themselves.

With the world around her starting to blur and her body failing to move like she wanted it to, Princess Zelda was left to sit there and stay still while the two bokoblin started to approach her once again. This time, the red one walked right past her and toward the side of the log that was opposite from where he was standing. And she quickly found out that he only did that so the green bokoblin could grab onto her blonde hair and yank her right off of the log she was just raped against and onto the ground between both of the bokoblins.

And now that she was there, her body still refusing to move, she was left to whatever the two creatures had in store for her. Not that she was sure her body would be fully against whatever happened, anyway. However, before Zelda could get a proper grasp on just what was happening to her, she was hoisted off of the ground by her hair and by her ankles. And a moment later, her body was squished between the two bokoblins that had just taken turns raping her.

Her breasts and ass were flush against the bokoblins’ leathery skin while the red bokoblin held onto her hips and kept her in the air. Of course, Princess Zelda couldn’t stop the green bokoblin from grabbing onto her legs and forcing them to wrap around his waist like he wasn’t going to allow her to move while they took another turn using her body. And that only became that much more clear to the young princess when she felt both of the monsters’ rigid shafts pressing against her holes, seemingly swapping which hole they wanted to violate when they had the chance.

With the red bokoblin pressing his rigid member against her ass, Zelda locked eyes with the green bokoblin that had his shaft lined up with her pussy. A sharp and pained gasp escaped the young princess’s mouth as both of the monsters thrust their hips upward into her at the same time. Almost immediately, her ankles locked together around the green bokoblin’s waist as both her pussy and her ass were swiftly filled with massive dicks. And it certainly didn’t help that having both of the cocks inside of her made Zelda’s stomach bulge out enough to practically push her away from the bokoblin who’s neck she was slowly wrapping her arms around.

The loud and pained screams that left the princess with each and every thrust started to slowly and steadily turn into whines and moans of pleasure, the twisted feeling of having monsters fuck her and ruin her outweighing the fear and pain that she was feeling when they first started using her. Of course, this didn’t stop Zelda from screaming as the two bokoblins thrust their cocks into her as hard and as fast as they were able to. It just made those screams turn from ones of fear and pain into pleasure and lust. Something that she never would’ve expected to feel from monsters.

However, with each and every thrust that filled both her pussy and her ass, Zelda started to understand just why the bokoblins were doing this and just why she was giving in to her body’s desires. The pleasure that washed over her was because no human, Zora, Goron, or Rito would ever be able to treat her like this. None of them would ever be able to treat her so rough and degrading and without an actual care of how she felt about the entire thing. And something about that just turned the princess on more than enough to allow her to enjoy the rape that she was going through.

Even as the two bokoblins started to throb and pulse inside of her, clearly getting closer and closer to reaching their limit, Princess Zelda was starting to really get into it. Every single thrust sent wave after wave of newfound pleasure through the young princess’ system as she was held in the air and fucked by these two monsters. And the more they toyed with her, the more her arousal started to flow from her violated pussy. More and more of her juices dripped out of her cunt with every thrust, coating the green bokoblin’s shaft as it plunged into her over and over again.

On the other hand, her asshole only grew tighter and tighter the more the red bokoblin thrusted inside of her. Having both of them fuck her at once made the feeling of being raped by them one by one pale in comparison. Things quickly got to a point where Princess Zelda found herself peppering kisses onto the green bokoblin’s cheek as he hammered into her over and over again. Not only did she want them both to cum inside of her once again, but she knew that she would cum right along with them. And she didn’t have a problem with that.

Of course, Zelda came right along with the two bokoblin as rope after rope of their thick, potent, and overflowing seed pumping into both her womb and her stomach. She leaned her head back as she screamed in pure pleasure, giving in to what these two bokoblin did to her. And she was quick to pout as the two of them pulled out of her and dropped her on the ground. However, being unable to move, she didn’t fight back as they started to drag her by her hair toward their hideout. Not that she would bother fighting them, anyway.


End file.
